


Score

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Astoria Greengrass - character, Community: smutty_claus, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Quidditch, School Uniforms, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astoria gives her husband a reward for winning the Quidditch match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Score

"Can I get your autograph, Mister Malfoy?"

Draco repressed a sigh and finished rubbing the fingerprints off the handle of his broom with his sleeve. He was sweaty, tired, and aching, and all he wanted to do was hit the showers and go home. Instead, he'd spent the last hour glad-handing fans and posing for photographers while sweat trickled down his nape and between his shoulders and his shinguards chafed through his uniform breeches. The chattering of too many people made him wish that Montrose had lost, the Snitch in the other Seeker's hand rather than his. At least then he would have been through the locker room and Apparating home by now. Instead he had to look proud, refuse to sign some overly-flirtatous girl's bra with disarming politeness, and try not to think about the itch in the small of his back. "Of course," he said, raising his head to greet whichever fan had wandered up this time. "Be glad--Astoria!"

His smile grew wide and bright as he realized the woman approaching him, dark hair swinging loose around her shoulders, was his wife. She grinned and slipped her arms around his neck. "Hi, darling. Just happened to be in the area. Thought I'd surprise you."

Draco bent and rubbed the tip of his nose against hers. "You did. God, I'm glad to see you. If I had to talk to one more fan, I was going to snap. Beat someone to death with my broom."

Astoria clucked her tongue. "I bought that for you. Use Miller's. He spends so much time on the bench he hardly needs it." She waggled her brows at him as he laughed. Her fingers twined through the hair at the back of his neck, then she wrinkled her nose and pulled away to examine the tips of her nails. Draco shrugged at the sheen of sweat left on her fingers. Astoria wiped her hands on his jersey. "You need a shower."

"Don't I know it." Draco shook his head and slid his arm around her waist, his broom slung over his shoulder. They walked toward the locker rooms. "I thought you had some sort of club meeting today. What happened? Let me guess, you ran roughshod over all the other wives and girlfriends, cowed them into submission, and mounted your throne of victory on the skulls of your defeated enemies."

Astoria's laugh rang off the stone walls of the tunnel leading beneath the stadium. "However did you guess?" She knocked her hip against his thigh and smiled up at him. "All right, maybe there was a _little_ cowing and defeating, but honestly, those idiots needed someone to take command. Half of them are Hufflepuffs, you know."

Snorting with amusement, Draco squeezed her waist and stopped outside the door leading to the locker room. "You want to wait in the lounge? Shouldn't be more than ten minutes."

"You take ten minutes to wash your hair, Draco." He made a face at her for the affectionate teasing; she smiled, unrepentant. A second later, her expression shifted. Astoria looked up at him, tapping her chin. "Actually...."

She drifted off and gave the door a contemplative look.

Draco raised a brow. "Actually?"

Astoria grinned, clapping her hands. She poked him in the chest and pushed him at the door. "Go on. Check the place. Tell me if any of your teammates are inside."

He opened the door and listened, having an inkling of what she might have in mind. It was fairly easy to guess. Astoria had always been quite adventurous. It was half the reason he'd married her. He liked to show off; she liked the danger of getting caught. Certainly not shy at all, his wife.

He couldn't hear anything as he listened, but just to be sure, he wandered in and made a quick check up and down the aisles, into the toilet stalls, and in the large, open shower. No one stood under the multiple heads and the entire room appeared to be empty. With a smile, he returned to the door and beckoned to his wife with one crooked finger. She gave him the wicked smile that always weakened his knees and bounded in, pushing past him and heading straight for the showers, her shoes kicked off outside the low ledge.

She stood in the middle of the tiles and slowly unbuttoned her robes. When she shrugged them off, Draco choked. She had on a dark green bra beneath a transparent shirt. The only other stitch of clothing she had on beneath the heavy black fabric was a short skirt, and from the green line of ribbon running along the hem, Draco recognized the skirt from her school uniform. He applauded her with the tips of his fingers. "So, you didn't just _happen_ to stop by the stadium, did you? Looks like you had this planned."

Astoria laughed, her hands running up her torso to cup her breasts. She thumbed her nipples, already hard enough to make little bulges in the fabric of her bra, and she licked her lips. "Maybe," she said in a low sing-song voice. "Maybe I had something planned for a very special Seeker as a consolation prize, given that Montrose wasn't exactly favored to rule the pitch today. I'm going to have to think of something even more special, though. Since he won the match and all."

Draco leaned his broom against the wall outside the showers and watched his wife as she spun and twirled beneath the showerheads. He started unlacing the leather gauntlets that protected his hands, the heavy leather made much lighter through the use of several charms.

"No," he heard Astoria say, then she was suddenly in front of him. She dropped her bundled robes by her shoes and took his wrists in her small hands. She smiled up at him. "Let me."

Draco held still as she slowly unlaced the leather thongs that held his gauntlets in place. She dropped them onto her robes. With a wink and a grin, she knelt in front of him and trailed her hands down the backs of his thighs. Draco's muscles tensed under her fingers and he jumped in a ticklish reflex when she wriggled the tips of her fingers in the hollows behind his knees. She laughed quietly and unlaced his shin guards and boots. After she helped him out of those, he expected her to stand, but instead she rose up on her knees.

Draco stifled a groan as she rubbed her cheeks against his hips. Astoria laughed again, then her mouth moved against his groin. He slapped one hand against the wall, fingers scrabbling at the tiles in a futile attempt to find purchase as Astoria laid kisses along the length of his cock. The protective spells on his uniform were designed to guard against broomstick and Bludger, not against a wife's soft lips, and he could feel every movement of her mouth through the fabric.

She started at the root and moved down his shaft with kiss after kiss. As she neared the head, her lips parted, and Draco couldn't stop the low and rattling groan as she sucked the tip of his cock into her mouth, molding his breeches around it. "God," he muttered, free hand falling to her shoulder. "Get this damned uniform off me if you're going to do that, sweetheart."

She rolled her head without releasing him and looked up through her lashes. She hummed at him and Draco hissed as the vibrations ran up his cock and grabbed him around the spine. "Astoria, for fuck's _sake_. Please?"

His breeches were wet when she pulled away, both from the press of her tongue and the small drips of pre-come as his cock stiffened. Astoria rocked onto her heels and up to her feet, then wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged his head down for a kiss. He clutched her tight and delved into her mouth, tongue running across hers, lips pressing and sucking, teeth nipping and tugging. She wriggled against him with soft sounds of approval.

Draco dragged his hands down her back and gripped her arse through her skirt. She hummed again and he flipped the skirt up in back to cup her arse.

Her _bare_ arse.

Draco moaned into their kiss and took a step forward, pinning her against the wall, knocking his broom to the floor with a clatter. Their kiss, already rough, turned frantic, and he ground his hips against her. She loosened one hand from his neck and shoved it between them to rub his cock. "Shower," she mumbled into his mouth. "Want a clean husband. A dripping wet husband."

Draco keened in agreement. He broke away from her and stripped out of his uniform in record time, jersey flung over a nearby bench, breeches crumpled on the tiled floor. He grabbed Astoria, picking her up, and she wrapped around him, her ankles locked behind his back. Draco staggered into the showers and shouted the charm to turn one on. His excitement put a little too much power into the spell, and Astoria yelped in surprise as every shower head in the chamber kicked on with a sputter.

"Your fault," he muttered. He sucked on her neck, teeth scraping across her skin to leave a red welt. "All your fault. Too sexy. You're unhealthy for my magic. And my health."

That didn't make much sense, but Astoria didn't seem to mind. Her laugh echoed off the tiles when he pressed her into the shower wall, his hips holding her in place. With quick and jerky movements, he shredded the thin material of her shirt and flung the pieces behind him. She pushed her shoulders against the wall to give him room to unhook her bra. His fingers trembled and he couldn't get the hooks fast enough for his tastes. He swore and Vanished the thing so he could flatten his hands over her breasts, her nipples as solid in his palms as the Snitch he'd caught an hour before.

Astoria scraped her nails down his shoulder blades and Draco swore again. He shoved her skirt up her hips and grabbed her waist to hold her still. He moved his hips back and she reached between them to grip his cock. She gave him a swift pull, then guided him as he pushed forward. He buried into her in one long stroke, his groan loud even over the pounding water. Astoria clung to him with her legs and shoved her fingers through his sodden hair. Water streamed down his back as he drove into her, his bollocks slapping against her body, her arse slapping against the wall. He knew she'd be bruised from the force of it, and knew she loved that.

"You first," he growled into her neck. "You come first." Astoria kicked her heels against his arse and shoved one hand between her thighs. Draco looked down to watch as he slid into her, as she held herself open with thumb and pinky, her index finger moving in blurred circles on her clit. Her hips jerked, again and again, in an uneven rhythm that drove him wild. She grunted each time he thrust, whimpered when he withdrew, and Draco picked up speed to match the movement of her finger.

Astoria started to pant, her breasts shaking as she sucked in air, rapid and short breaths. Inhales only, filling her lungs and expanding her chest until she clawed at his shoulders and expelled her air in a long and silent shriek. Draco drove into her and stayed buried, trapping her hand. He ground against her, watching her face as it turned bright red and twisted up, as her lids fluttered and her eyes rolled. She flailed her hands and slapped at his chest, unable to control her body while orgasm raced through her. Draco held still, waiting for her arms to drop limp at her sides.

When she slumped, her head hanging until her hair became a waterfall that soaked her stomach and hips, he made a soft rumbling sound of pleasure. He hooked his elbows under her arms and pressed his forearms to the wall, the tiles a chill contrast to his aroused temperature. He drew out and slid into her, steady and strong, his forehead touching the crown of her hair. "Love that," he told her, his voice rough, words stuttering as he neared his orgasm. "Love watching you. Never hold back for me. All for me."

Astoria roused gradually, her arms slipping around his neck, her head lifting for a kiss. "Your turn," she murmured against his mouth. "Give it."

Draco groaned and obeyed. He thrust deep, drove hard, and came with a shudder that sent water flying off his body. He collapsed forward, pinning Astoria to the wall. She clung to him with arms and legs and scattered kisses in his hair and over his jaw. She grumbled and mumbled, and Draco thought she was uncomfortable until he raised his head and realized she was making tiny crowd roar noises. He cocked his head at her and she giggled. "Malfoy catches the Snitch!"

He snorted. "Snatch, I think," he muttered, and she thumped him in the shoulder, laughing. Draco took a minute to breathe and regain control over his body, then eased out of her and lowered her to her feet. "Good thing we're already in the shower," he said, rolling his shoulders to ease the tension in his muscles. "Definitely going to need a wash now."

Astoria snickered and reached up to push his fringe back. She tucked it behind his ears and caught his cheeks in both hands. She drew him down for a long kiss. "Well worth the sweating, though, wasn't it? Much more fun than Quidditch."

Draco hummed against her lips, then pulled back with a look of intense thought furrowing his brows. " _Well_ \--"

Astoria shrieked and smacked at his chest. "Prat! Prick! Bastard!" She dissolved into giggles as he grinned at her.

"Yes, you're better than Quidditch," he told her. "Even better than winning at Quidditch." He smacked her arse and she yelped before he moved her away from the shower head to let the water spray over his stomach and groin, sluicing away their comingled fluids. "If I make it to the World Cup, on the other hand, you might not want to ask that question again."

"Oi, I'm not that crazy," she said, tickling his ribs. "Anyone married to a player knows where she ranks next to the World Cup." Draco heard her snickering as she moved away. He looked over his shoulder to see her leaving the showers and took a minute to watch her dressing. She dried off with a charm, though her hair and skirt both took extra passes of her wand to get out all the water. Astoria Summoned the shredded remains of her shirt and stuffed them into a rubbish bin. "I'll wait in the lounge," she called to him as she pulled on her robes and shoes. "Don't waste too much time on your hair. I intend to muss it up again later."

Draco grinned into the shower spray, head tipped back. "So you're saying I'll need a third shower? Good god, woman, I'll get all wrinkled. You're trying to make sure none of my fans want me, aren't you? Bit evil of you, don't you think?"

The door creaked open, almost covering up her laugh. "Slytherin, darling. You knew that when you married me. Don't be late or you'll be on the bench."


End file.
